The Outer Limits Original Series(The Probe)
maveric universe wiki "The Probe" was the final episode of the original The Outer Limits television show. It first broadcast on 16 January 1965, during the second season. Opening narration :The persistence of Man's curiosity led him into new worlds. Without conquering his own, he invaded the sub-world of the microscope, and the outer-world of space. It is said turnabout is fair play… but is it? . Plot In route to Tokyo, a plane flies into a storm and the pilot is forced to ditch the plane into the eye of a hurricane. The crew and passengers awake on a life boat and soon discover that they have been captured by an alien space probe. The Story The final episode of the Outer Limits deals with four plane crash survivors who suddenly find themselves trapped in an alien space probe that was taking water samples. Inside they find a puzzle they need to solve before all four are killed. In route to Tokyo, a plane flies into a storm-that they cannot avoid or turn around and the pilot is forced to ditch the plane into the eye of a hurricane. The crew and passengers awake on a life boat and soon discover that they have been captured by an alien space probe. Peter Mark Richman –plays Jefferson Rome,who sorts acts the Reed Richards of the four character,by asking question about events within the alien probe.Peggy Ann Garner – as Amanda Frank. Ron Hayes – as Pilot Coberly.William Stevens – as Dexter.William Boyett – as Beeman.They originally think their inside the eye of the hurricane and try use the emergency radio.The four discovers that they are not floating the ocean,but inside a foggy floor surface.The radio doesn't work.Once inside the four are bathed in some sort of fog or mist,that comes of a huge circle,up upon pedestal, cleanse them and dries their clothing.Another member Dexter is frozen,within the light beam,coming out of the same circle,but rescued by the others before can frozen completely,by the same alien circle. Dexter stays behind while the other begin explore the inside of the probe The Bear or bug eyed monster for episode,is giant virus,that either resembles fake dog pooh or peanut clusters,that somehow mutant while travelling with probe.It kills one of the four. Jefferson Rome and others discover a room,with alien telemetry system,Analog Room to transmit data gather back the probes home planet.The probe is drawing up seawater,for analysing into Analog Room.Jefferson Rome,remembers an Earth Probe called Surveyor,that will used study other nearby planet such as Venus,Mars and Jupiter.The three survivors themselves being held captive in antiseptic chambers, where they are prey to some strange mutant microbes.Rome begins surmise that raft was being subject to test and they got in the way .Rome,Amanda Frank and Coleby discover the giant microbe,but is zapped by the alien cold beam.It splits off a portion of itself to survive. Jefferson Rome,looks at data in the Analog Room and begins to notice a pattern,that probe moved from worlds to worlds,using some sort of space warping drive system.The microbe may have gotten inside.While they see,a screen transmitting symbols and Rome begin attempt communicating by altering the sequence of the alien symbols. Meanwhile outside the Microbes monster tries attack Coleby,by Jefferson Rome and Amanda Frank try to stop it.The alien circle begins transmit light beams in a sequence.The probe then captures the three in transparent tubes to clean and prevent the microbe from going near them.The probe then prepares it lift procedures.While Colby goes to use the radio,Rome and Miss Frank attempt to communicate,by figuring out the alien symbols.Outside the Analog Room,Colby is enveloped in an alien mist and disappears.Jefferson Rome trying figure out the code,with Amanda Frank,leaves her alone in Analog Room to look for Colby.He to,disappears in the alien mist When communication fails, Amanda Frank simply start to plead for mercy.She begins to beg for the aliens to understand their predicament.The they cannot survive in outer space or the microbes threaten their world.She panics and leave the Analog Room to look for Rome and Colby.The alien light beam beams to probes her and she is surrounded in the mist.Outside,atop the alien probe surface deck,she is re-united with Jefferson Rome and Colby.A rescue plane arrives,that Colby began to transmit to.Aboard the Rescue Amanda Frank begins think she did get through,even Rome could not transmit their position.Outside,the alien probe lift off and suddenly explodesThe aliens had understood them.Broke down Earth's alphabet.In the Rome wonders would they be as wise if ,the probe was from their own world,but Amanda hopes we would wise and kind enough. www.tv.com/the-outer-limits-1963/show/1477/episode.html - Closing narration :A few days, a week, a month… Will the Earth be visited by a stranger from the universe? A warm, compassionate stranger, to tell us of wonders beyond imagination, of life beyond comprehension, of secrets from the treasure house of stars? Cast * Peter Mark Richman – as Jefferson Rome * Peggy Ann Garner – as Amanda Frank * Ron Hayes – as Pilot Coberly * William Stevens – as Dexter * William Boyett – as Beeman * Richard Tretter – as Radio Engineer * Janos Prohaska – as "The Mikie" See also * Cube (film) * The Cube (1969 film) External links * Detailed episode guide by 'Monsieur Vincent' * Category:The Outer Limits (1963 TV series) episodes Category:1965 television episodes